cawfandomcom-20200216-history
DIW Youtube Championship
The DIW Youtube championship is a championship on the DIW CAW is WAR brand of Deep Impact Wrestling. It was originaly named the DIW Attitude Championship but was changed in favour of the name Youtube Championship. The title was at first defended under the 24/7 rule, but it was later changed to having to be defended every show due to the way the titles changed hands getting to violent (according to General Manager O. Caesar). List of combined reigns As of , . *1. Stevie Francis -- (6 title reigns) *2. Reaper -- (2 title reigns) *2. De Fight -- (2 title reigns) *4. Illution -- (1 title reign) *4. Andre Rubio -- (1 title reign) *4. Booker T -- (1 title reign) *4. D-Mack -- (1 title reign) *4. Kane -- (1 title reign) *4. The Vampire -- (1 title reign) *4. S.O.S -- (1 title reign) (current) Title History : {| class="wikitable sortable" width=100% !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=20%|Wrestler: !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=2% |Times: !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=20%|Location: !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=37%|Notes: |- |Stevie Francis | - |DIW CAW is WAR |Was awarded the championship by GM O. Caesar after the DIW Attitude championship was scraped in favour of the DIW Youtube Championship which he was in possession of at the time. |- |Reaper | - |DIW CAW is WAR |Won immediately with a Clothesline from Hell after Stevie Francis was awarded the belt. |- |Stevie Francis | - |DIW CAW is WAR |Won with a Stevie Kick while Reaper walked up the ramp after his victory a couple of seconds earlier. |- |Illution | - |DIW CAW is WAR |Won after a buzzsaw kick. |- |Stevie Francis | - |Not aired |Won after a lengthy brawl in a supermarket. Afterwards, Stevie Francis used the CCTV footage to proove that he had got the three count on Illution and therefore was the new champion. |- |The Vampire | - |DIW CAW is WAR |Won after claiming he was bored during a conversation with Stevie Francis and chockslamed him through a cafeteria table. |- |Andre Rubio | - |Brawlmania 1 |Won in an unsanctioned street brawl match with help from The Exterminator. |- |De Fight | - |NAF Reunion 2008 |Won after a chair shot to the head. |- |Booker T | - |NAF Reunion 2008 |Won after a scissors kick followed by a houston hangover. |- |Kane | - |NAF Reunion 2008 |Won in a match to see who was the greatest NAF champion of all time. He got the title accidently. |- |De Fight | - |NAF Reunion 2008 |Won after a ring bell shot to the head of Kane. |- |Stevie Francis | - |DIW CAW is WAR |Won after pyros accidently hit De Fight when he wasn't prepared for them, allowing Stevie Francis to run down to the ring and quickly pin him. |- |Reaper | - |DIW CAW is WAR |After weeks of tormenting Stevie Francis, he won the championship in a hell in a cell match with a clothseline from hell. |- |Stevie Francis | - |DIW CAW is WAR |Won after running over Reaper in his car. |- |Vacant | - |DIW CAW is WAR |O. Caesar vacated the title after he had said the title was becoming to violent. Therefore, the title was changed from 24/7 to having to be defended every show. |- |D-Mack | - |DIW CAW is WAR |Won in a 6 man over the top rope battle royale also envolving Stevie Francis, Matt, Illution, Reaper and Captain McCoy. |- |Stevie Francis | - |DIW CAW is WAR |Won after a stevie kick followed by a diving elbow drop pin. |- |S.O.S | - |DIW CAW is WAR |Won after a paradise lost. |-